


Smokers and Apple Pie

by oldmoviewatcher



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Mentions Mary, buriel, can the show be renewed please?, mash - Freeform, may have a Little Women feel (oops), mush, short and sweet, think of it as an additional scene, what even is their ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviewatcher/pseuds/oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix created a community with his wife Mary.  Even with her death, he still had support, some more unexpected than others.
Relationships: Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix & Muriel Stacy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Smokers and Apple Pie

Mary had been Sebastian's one true love. The fact she died nearly killed him if it had not been for the brother he never thought he'd have, Gilbert Blythe. Blythe had helped him in his darkest days, and he would always be grateful. However, with his brother off to school, his step son coming to stay, and his mother taking care of the house and his baby, Sebastian would sometimes become overwhelmed by the new dynamic in the house. Every so often he would sneak away down to the river to decompress. In the summer, Ms. Stacy would sometimes be there fishing, but with the school year and new school house built, he rarely sees her now. They would often talk about their spouses, Ms. Stacy's, Muriel's, husband had been her one true love just as Mary had been his. It was nice talking to someone who understood, and even if he liked the solitude sometimes, he appreciated camaraderie. With the new school year, Sebastian fished alone and marveled at the change of the leaves. No matter how long he lived in Avonlea, he doubts he would ever be disenchanted by the change in seasons. After half an hour, Sebastian packed up, not wanting to be gone more than he needed to. Just as he was in sight of the house, he noticed a familiar figure walking toward his house.

"Ms. Stacy," He called causing her to turn. She smiled at him.

"Bash, it's Muriel," She explained turning to meet him. Confused as to why she was at his home, Bash asked good naturedly why she was there.

"I finally finished that smoker I was telling your mother about, but I need some help getting it here. Could I borrow your wagon?" She asked. Nodding, Bash explained that he will have Elijah pick it up tomorrow after school.

"Thank you, I hope she likes it!" Muriel answered before she left to grade papers. Walking into the house, Bash was immediately met by his mother's knowing gaze.

"Bash, what did that white girl want with you?" His mother questioned causing Bash to roll his eyes as he went to pick up his daughter.

"She was askin me if she could borrow the wagon to pick up something for you," Bash teased slightly which caused his mom's eyes to grow wide as she exclaimed, "That Ms. Stacy is a smart woman."

He laughed answering, "That she is, Mama. I'm going to tell Elijah he is supposed to be taking the wagon to her tomorrow."

Walking away with his daughter, Bash's mother smiled wondering if she would get used to her son's world after all.

The next day, Bash watched as the wagon pulled up to the house. He and his mother, who held Delly, ran down the steps as soon as Elijah stopped.

"Mrs. Lacroix," Muriel announced, "Your smoker!"

Handing the baby off to her father, Hazel Lacroix walked toward the school teacher and listened to how her smoker worked.

"Mama, where do you want this smoker?" Bash asked as he bounced his daughter. Smiling, Hazel answered, "At the side of the house."

Elijah quickly enlisted Bash's help and Muriel happily took the baby.

"You're so big, now!" Muriel praised Delphine while Hazel supplied, "She's crawling all over now. Used to we could sit her on a blanket during harvest, but now? I have to sit her in a big basket to keep her from going anywhere."

While the men put the smoker in it's designated spot, Muriel handed Delphine to Hazel before helping add the last few pieces to the smoker. Finally set up, Muriel explained to the household how to work the smoker, thankfully with real fish Bash had caught that day. Standing up from adding the fish, Muriel hit her hand on the door and let out a small swear.

"You okay there, Ms... Muriel?" Bash questioned.

"Yeah, just bruised, I think," She answered wiping her hands on a rag.

"Well, I hope I explained everything, but if you need help just let me know!" Muriel answered deciding she should leave to let them get back to their day.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, Ms. Stacy?" Hazel asked. "I'll need help with dinner."

A smile creeping on her face knowing she would not have to eat alone, Muriel hesitantly, but happily agreed. Going inside with Hazel and Delphine, Muriel got to work cutting apples while Hazel tasked the men with shucking corn outside.

"Thank you for the smoker," Hazel stated while she lit the stove.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm just sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner with how much fish Bash caught over the summer."

"Well, we're having it now," Hazel answered putting lard in the pan while Muriel smiled and put the last of the apples in a bowl.

"Where is your sugar?" Muriel asked. "I was thinking I could make a pie with the amount apples you have here."

"Up in the cabinet behind you. I haven't had an apple pie in years!"

"Well, we'll have a feast then," Muriel announced adding, "My grandmother had a recipe that is heavenly. I hope you like it."

"We'll love it," Bash replied surprising the women in the room as he brought in the ears of corn and set them on the table. Turning to Delphine, the father picked his daughter up and added, "I love you, too."

"Where's Elijah?" Hazel asked still trying to become accustomed to her son's parenting style. Looking up from his daughter, Bash replied, "He's finishing up with the horses. Do you want me to check the smoker?"

"I'll do it," Muriel stated wiping her hands off. Waving her son off, Hazel remarked, "You go with her Sebastian. Learn how to work the smoker."

With a laugh, Sebastian obeyed and trailed after his friend. When he rounded the corner of the house, Bash found Muriel opening the door.

"You know this reminds me of the ships I worked on," Bash remarked while he watched Muriel work, helping where he could. Head tilted a little, the teacher inquired, "You worked on a ship?"

"That's where I met Gilbert. We worked in the furnaces."

"That must have been an adventure," Muriel replied. Her face fell just a little remembering her own adventures with her late husband and she quickly turned to the fish in the smoker and announced maybe a little too enthusiastically, "Just half an hour left, I think!"

Standing straight, she added, "I believe we will have the pie out of the oven in time after all!"

"And what type of pie are we to be pleasured with this evening?" Bash wondered. Smiling, Muriel replied, "Apple, from my grandmother's recipe."

A genuine smile formed on Bash's face as he wondered what he did to have such support in the little town of Avonlea. Part of him liked to think Mary would be smiling at them getting on so well, but a big part of him still ached to have her around. She needed to watch Delphine grow up and see how Elijah turned out in spite of how she left him.

"What are you thinking about?" Muriel asked softly.

"Just how pleased Mary would be about how we're gettin on. I was a mess when she died, but Gilbert really helped me through. I like to think everyone here is doing the same."

With a soft smile, Muriel tried to convey how well she understood how he felt, and also how lucky he was. When her husband passed, there were only a few people to lean on, but they never rallied around her like this community did. Taking Bash's hand, Muriel stated honestly, "I think she would be very happy."


End file.
